1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to liquid containers such as bottled water containers or bicycle water bottles. In particular, this invention relates to dispensing valves for use on such containers, wherein the dispensing valve provides for a closed position and two open positions with the added feature of allowing for improved ingress of air into the container thus providing containers that deliver fluid more efficiently than existing water bottles.
2. Background Art
Containers for bottle water and bicycle water bottles that are currently produced normally consist of the container and a dispensing cap with a push-pull valve. The push-pull valve has an open and a closed position. These containers and caps require the container to be inverted. Then the fluid is expelled by deforming the container. When the deforming force is removed from the walls of the container, it returns to the nondeformed shape. In this process, air enters through the same passage that fluid exits. So to drink with this arrangement, the user must constantly squeeze and release the container.
To allow for continuous flow, a better arrangement would be to have a valve cap that allows air into the container while fluid is exiting. Further improvement could be made by allowing the user to drink from a container that is either in an inverted position or in an upright position.
Many cap and container inventions have been disclosed that allow air back into the container by various valve and passage arrangements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,476 discloses a squeeze bottle with an air inlet valve. To allow fluid flow with this patent, the container must be in an upright position. Fluid is made to flow by deforming the sides of the container thus continuous fluid flow is prohibited. Built into the exit port of the cap are multiple apertures that cause the exiting fluid to be dispensed in a spray that is nondirectional. This makes it difficult to drink from the container or direct the exiting fluid stream at a specific location. Additionally, the diaphragm/check valve sealing surface on the flexible central portion is planar and no means are provided to focus the fluid pressure on the area surrounding the inlet air holes. If the diaphragm is covered with fluid, leakage may occur past the interface between the diaphragm and planar sealing surface and out the air holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,790 discloses a dispensing cap with a dual valve arrangement. To allow fluid flow with this patent, the container must be in an upright position. Fluid is made to flow by deforming the sides of the container thus continuous fluid flow is prohibited. Once the deforming force is remove fluid flow stops. The exit port for the fluid contains a fluid check valve that will dispensed the fluid in a spray that is nondirectional. This prevents the fluid from being delivered in a uniform stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,157 discloses a dispenser cap with a dual valve arrangement to allow air into the dispenser through one valve and fluid to exit through another valve. However, the exiting fluid and the inlet air both use the same passageway for egress or ingress. With this arrangement continuous flow of fluid is prohibited. Also the container must be in an upright position and it must be deformed to allow fluid flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,101 discloses a dispenser cap with a dispensing opening that allows fluid to exit the container and air to enter the container through the same passage. With this arrangement continuous fluid flow is prohibited. Also the container must be in an inverted position to allow fluid to flow. Additionally, the valve requires a special mold that adds to the manufacturing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,809 discloses a dispensing cap with a preloaded annular valve member that acts to allow air back into the container through the same passageway that fluid exits the container. With this arrangement continuous flow of fluid is prohibited. This patent requires a specially designed annular valve member that must be placed into the valve seat in a certain orientation and with a predetermined spring load. Both can make manufacture and assembly costly. In addition, the dispensing valve only has two positions and the container must be inverted in order to allow fluid flow. In operation, the walls of the container must be deformed causing the fluid to squeeze past the spring loaded diaphragm making the fluid spray out of the cap opening nondirectionally.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,891 discloses a container with a spray nozzle arrangement. To allow fluid flow with this patent, the container must be in an upright position. The walls of the container must be deformed to make fluid exit the container. The fluid exits the nozzle in a misty spray and is nondirectional. This spray nozzle/two way check valve requires a molded part which adds to the manufacturing costs. The air inlet shown in this patent may slightly leak because the fluid pressure against the check valve diaphragm is not concentrated around the air inlet holes when pressure in applied to the spray bottle. An overcap is provided to prevent debris from entering into the two way check valve but this overcap is detachable and can be misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,781 discloses a fluid delivery system with an air ingress passageway that is separate from the fluid exit passageway. To allow fluid flow with this patent, the container must be in an upright position. Also, the fluid can exit though the air inlet passageway if the container is inverted. Only one operating mode is allowed with this patent. The delivery tubing is connected directly to the cap of the container making it difficult to install and refill the container. The L shaped air passageway is difficult to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,231 discloses a bottle with a special exit port that when pulled out closes preventing fluid flow and when pushed in opens allowing fluid flow. An air inlet check valve is provided adjacent to the fluid exit port. This patent requires the container to be inverted. If the air inlet valve leaks, it will leak in an undesirable location. Furthermore, the cap and bottle were designed to interact with a special bottle cage that will prevent any debris from entering into the air relief valve or the exit port. As a stand alone unit, the cap and bottle provide no means to prevent any debris from entering the air relief valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,122 discloses a container cap with an air inlet valve arrangement. Only one mode of operation is provided. This patent requires the container to be inverted to allow fluid flow. The air inlet valves shown do not provided for any means to prevent incoming air from being entrained back into the exiting fluid stream. Additionally, the sealing surfaces for the flange diaphragm are planar and may allow fluid to leak out of the air inlet holes. There is no structural means shown to focus the fluid pressure on the flange diaphragm around the perimeter of the air inlet holes. Also no means are provided to prevent debris from entering into the air inlet valve.